rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 40 Lunars
(580) Lian: anyway you are down one Maugh when waking up,but well on your way (587) Ceylin: What? (580) Lian: There was an extra player who as a NEW FUCKING RECORD For this game decided to be in one session before quitting...thus you are down said person who showed up just to fuck up Lightning's life.... mind you that worls really well with the Ebon Dragon (588) Lightning Without Thunder: pfffft (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Why'd he leave? (580) Lian: Australian time (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ahaha (582) Niet: That and he's been pretty busy I think. Quit the game I'm running too. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is just bumming around being miserable! (580) Lian: Thus the Ebon Dragon's work is done! (582) Niet: Niet's still horrified, and she seems to be sitting in a large pile of drawings depicting rather cutesy outfits for Lightning, Ceylin and Danzi. There also seem to be overly intricate plans to get the former infernals happily dressed as such. (580) Lian: no reaction? (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Ceylin is too manly to have reactions. (587) Ceylin: I'm not even sure where we are, so. (582) Niet: Said plans start with brainwashing and get progressively more damaging to personality from there. (582) Niet: (We're on the Imperial Mountain) (580) Lian: on the road there, they picked you up after playing nice with Mmemon (582) Niet: Niet also looks like an extraordinarily blonde airblooded. (587) Ceylin: "So why aren't we moving?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like... also an air blood, I think. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up..." (582) Niet: "Ceycey, am I bad at communicating?" (587) Ceylin: "Yes. You're horrible at it. It's like talking to the offspring of a five-year-old and a poodle." (582) Niet: Niet looks like someone just strangled her pet kitten and then sent her a fur coat made out of it. (587) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of shrugs. (587) Ceylin: "I can't understand what you're talking about half the time, and that's when you're not talking about weird stuff." (582) Niet: Niet starts to cry. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning also starts to cry. (587) Ceylin: Ceylin looks vaguely uncomfortable. (587) Ceylin: "What the hell did you guys get into without me?" (580) Lian: (the ebon Dragon *Drum*) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:|)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...s-some stupid patsy of t-the Dragon..." (587) Ceylin: "... that'd explain a lot, yeah. Dammit, stop the whining, both of you. We're here to do a job. And if you break up that easy, the first time we run into some prettyboy Solar with a smooth tongue, you're going to explode." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "A-and he looked like Niet!" (582) Niet: "B-but I'm not cute!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "And he BEAT me!" (587) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and pushes herself to her feet. "Look. The two of you are two of the most powerful beings in Creation, let alone on this fucking island, and I'm not going to sit here and listen to the two of you bawl like hungry puppies. Pull your sorry asses together, because nobody's going to do it for you." (587) Ceylin: (( Rolling the latter bit as a social attack and excellency-ing it up. )) (580) Lian: (2) (587) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (8) Ceylin writes the best self-help books. (587) Ceylin: (( 10. )) (587) Ceylin: (( The latter order counts as UMI! )) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((making me open my fucking sheet (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, you got me.)) (580) Lian: (Dv is 8 you can spend a wp to be a whiny bitch) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stands up and dusts herself off angrily. "Bitch. You stupid bitch. Fine. Whatever." (587) Ceylin: (( Ceylin needs a charm to spin social attacks to make people react to anything with rage. )) (580) Lian: ((So "Be Lightning Prana") (582) Niet: ((Base DV is 8, but appearance 6 at the moment, I think that ends up at 9 so I'm hit too.)) (587) Ceylin: (( Nah, because if Lightning were under its effects, the obvious response to being raped by ED is 'let's kill a few Fiends.' )) (582) Niet: Niet wipes away her tears. "I guess crying isn't cute..." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It wasn't rape!)) (580) Lian: ((it was entirely Lightning's Fault) (587) Ceylin: (( SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT. )) (580) Lian: ((.....to be fair Yes.. yes she did in an entirely litteral senses) (587) Ceylin: "Good." Ceylin crosses her arms smugly at beating the two of them back into shape. Sorta. "Now what's the plan?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She DID ask for it.)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She said "wanna fuck?")) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm gonna beat the shit outta you." (580) Lian: ((Right its entirely Lightning's fault for temping the ebon dragon)) (580) Lian: ((He was just minding hisown buisness BMS Niet and Lightning had to just set things up)) (587) Ceylin: "Save it." (582) Niet: "We're going to the tomb like this." (582) Niet: "Like, totally." (587) Ceylin: "Do you two have your brains back in your heads enough to go?" (582) Niet: "And avoiding sidereals." (582) Niet: "Like, where else would they be?" Niet sounds terrifyingly valley-girlish. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Go to hell." (587) Ceylin: "If you haven't noticed, Lightning, I'm trying to keep your damn fool ass from getting killed up here." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a damn fool!" (587) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, unlike you, I don't intend to be a dead one. Niet, lead the way." (582) Niet: Niet starts walking. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows. (580) Lian: there's a very obvious pilgramige trail up the entire mountain that has many sights and sounds... you have to get off it at some point to get to the otherside of the mountian though (580) Lian: are you going to make use of reasonable travel or walk there? (587) Ceylin: What do you mean, resonable travel? (582) Niet: Reasonable Travel as in Lightning? (588) Lightning Without Thunder: I AM NOT A GOAT (580) Lian: carriages and crap, there's always a using Lightning (626) Danizelle (enter): 22:47 whispering to Danizelle, Lightning and Niet were being bitchy and Maugh disappeared, Ceylin just cut to the "Stop crying because I command it" (587) Ceylin: And flying rocketfast. (580) Lian: accross the isle? (587) Ceylin: ... yeah, doing something normal-ish is probably the best idea. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: PSHOOM (626) Danizelle: ((have the coven moved from the campsite?)) (582) Niet: (Ceylin gave out therapy. We're just leaving.) ** (626) Danizelle finally wakes up and packs her shit, walking over to ceylin in her human form. ** (582) Niet: Anyway, I assume we hire a carriage, or beg one off of Mnemon. (626) Danizelle: ((we were already on the mountain, remember?)) (580) Lian: ((I presumed you did stopped somewhere along the way since.. you know the blessed isle is the size of asia) (626) Danizelle: ((aaaah)) (580) Lian: ((just trying to see the travel time that's all)) (626) Danizelle: "Alright we going up today?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at Dani. (587) Ceylin: Ceylin tries to ignore the hate waves filling the air. "Yes." (580) Lian: so normal time, and you get to the foot of the mounain there's a pilgramige trail up the massive way that varies between pandering to rich spoiled types and legitimate pilgrims.. unfortunatelyyou kind of need to be on the otherside of the mountain (588) Lightning Without Thunder: hate waves hate waves hate waves (626) Danizelle: ... (626) Danizelle: "We need the other side of the mountain. This may take a while if we want to stay anonymous (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll just fly." (587) Ceylin: "It'd be kind of stupid to disguise ourselves and then blow our cover." (626) Danizelle: "There's ways of swiftly travelling about the blessed isle. (626) Danizelle: "Since we appear to be chosen of the Dragons, most of those means are open to us (587) Ceylin: "You're the expert on this place, so lead the way." ** (626) Danizelle arranges transportation to where they need to go in the most expedient manner she can arrange. ** (580) Lian: the real issue is hwo do you plan to go off road, and deal with radiation (582) Niet: Radiation's shaping, right? (580) Lian: sickness (580) Lian: those are your bigger concerns (626) Danizelle: is meru a place of desolation? (580) Lian: quite (582) Niet: How long does it take to get there? (626) Danizelle: Then I'm immune (626) Danizelle: Cecelyne for the win (587) Ceylin: Does that fall under it? (626) Danizelle: you're immune to all environmental hazards in a place of desolation with Transcendant desert creature (582) Niet: ... Everyone has that except Niet, don't they? (626) Danizelle: No I think Danzi's the only one who has it (587) Ceylin: Ceylin has it. (587) Ceylin: Picked that and Dust Devil Feint up this afternoon. (580) Lian: so really those are your more important points (582) Niet: So, Lightning and Niet have no recourse, but the other two are fine. (626) Danizelle: Can't transcendant Desert creature be done as an abomination shaping effect? (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gon die. (580) Lian: probably aspects of it (626) Danizelle: How about immunity to radiation on Meru? (580) Lian: Isn't there an immunity mutation? (626) Danizelle: I dunno, let me loooook (582) Niet: How many days is the journey overall? (626) Danizelle: fuck that: I'll give them Alternate Nutriment: lethal meru radiation. (580) Lian: ...that would work (580) Lian: a fortnight (626) Danizelle: I'll shape Niet and Lightning so meru radiation feeds them rather than kills them (582) Niet: Niet can do herself.... (582) Niet: That's a negative mutation, isn't it? (582) Niet: Well, not being able to eat means we need to ditch it immediately after we leave. (580) Lian: Its positive (580) Lian: Alternative nutriet makes it possible for you to eat stuff, dietary restriction is the negative (582) Niet: Ah, Niet'll shape it to herself and balance it out with dietary restriction (radiation) then. (626) Danizelle: Danzi will wait till lightning's asleep and get her (580) Lian: ...that's not good (626) Danizelle: danzi getting lightning or Niet's thing? (582) Niet: Niet'll do this when they actually get to the mountain, not before. (580) Lian: Lightning (588) Lightning Without Thunder: What (626) Danizelle: why? (580) Lian: It just sounded sinister (626) Danizelle: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (626) Danizelle: More to the point Danzi's not in the mood to talk or argue. She's also not in the mood to let Lightning die screaming from the poisons in Meru (626) Danizelle: but Danzi arranges transportation to the other side (580) Lian: and plan for sneaking out without looking horribly obvious? (582) Niet: Half of us are untrackable in the desert. (626) Danizelle: We're dragon-bloods on a pilgrimage up the mountain (582) Niet: We need to leave the pilgrimage path though. (626) Danizelle: with a wingthing slave (626) Danizelle: So? (626) Danizelle: It's verra simple. there's manses dotting the entirety of meru, many above a certain point unclaimed. (626) Danizelle: most of the ones near the base are owned by dynastic houses. (626) Danizelle: as you move further up and they become more dangerous, the less likely they are to be claimed. or safe. (626) Danizelle: the ones near the crown of Meru are the most potent, and pretty much universally unclaimed (626) Danizelle: We're to be claiming resources needed for house Cathak. The Bull of the North neeeds to be destroyed. (626) Danizelle: or we're claiming resources as our resume to the wyld hunt (580) Lian: ((Manipulation+appropriate lying skill)) ** (626) Danizelle puts her smooth tongue and seductive wits to merciless use on the questioners, liying, decieving, seducing and misdirecting without thought or care as she sends the watchers on wild snipe hunts and fills them with tales of duty to house and Wyld Hunt. ** (580) Lian: (2) (626) Danizelle: applying Ebon Dragon overwhelming and shadow-spite curse (626) Danizelle: so put them at -4. (626) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (626) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (626) Danizelle: ((appearance 5)) (580) Lian: ((ok) (580) Lian: everything seems to be working well, anyone who questions you gets the right words in the right places ** (626) Danizelle uses her memory of mount meru and Niet's directions to take them where they need to go ** (580) Guei Ren: once sufficiently off the beaten path, you see ao woamn with an eye patch and a large mohawk standing there as if waiting for you all ** (626) Danizelle looks at her with esssence-dissecting stare ** (587) Ceylin: (( Is it obviously her, or is she wearing a disguise? )) (580) Guei Ren: ((obviously her)) (587) Ceylin: "God damn it. What do you want?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck off, bitch!" (626) Danizelle: "You know this woman?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "SHE PUNCHED ME ACROSS MALFEAS." (580) Guei Ren: (5, 7, 7) (580) Guei Ren: (sorry, 5, 7, 8) (587) Ceylin: "Yeah, she's pretty much the biggest bitch around." ** (626) Danizelle looks at Lightning, then at the woman. "May I ashake your hand?" ** whispering to Danizelle, there 3 people's essence on her, looks like the big ones are two animals like a mouse or something whispering to Danizelle, two lunars in mouse form in her pockets (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's fists shake. "Fuck you, Dani!" (582) Niet: "Like, who's she?" (582) Niet: Niet feigns ignorance. whispering to Danizelle, it doesn't do that (626) Danizelle: "Are those lunars in your pockets or are you just happy to see them?" She jerks her thumb at the others. (580) Guei Ren: "This was going to be so much more amusing" (582) Niet: "Lunars, like where?!" Niet ducks behind Ceylin. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why don't you just go fuck her, Dani!" (626) Danizelle: "My dear, I don't know you. May I ask who you are?" ** (626) Danizelle bristles a loittle then composes herself. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "ARRRRGH." (580) Guei Ren: "But since you all decided to enter my territory I thought I'd invite a pair of guests who are very intererested in meeting some of you" (626) Danizelle: "I don't even know you." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shit." (580) Leviathan: *one of the mouses jumps out and shapes into a dark skinned man with white patches (580) Lilith: *and the other leaps out and takes the shapes ofvery familiar to Danzi woman* (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." ** (626) Danizelle goes very quiet, and veeeerrrry pale. ** (582) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,1,1 = (0) (580) Guei Ren: "The silver pact knows ever so much about your little escapades and these two just wanted to talk... in that traditional lunar fashion" ** (626) Danizelle tries to speak, then swallows several times. "Greetings... Admiral...Lilith." She seems to have a very hard time saying more. ** (587) Ceylin: "You know these two?" (626) Danizelle: "They're not here to talk to you or Lightning." (580) Lilith: "Hello.. Husband" ** (626) Danizelle winces. "I'm not Desus." ** (626) Danizelle: "Ceylin, Lightning I suggest you move along. It appears Niet and I have some... catching up to do." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck no." (587) Ceylin: "Didn't I just say I'm not letting you idiots get yourselves killed?" ** (626) Danizelle looks Lilith in the eyes. "I'm actually hoping that's not on the table." ** ** (580) Lilith twirls her spear, "whether he lives or dies isn't up to you" ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "And we're not letting you get killed." (582) Niet: "Leviathan." Niet's voice is oddly mature, and not bubble-headed in the least, merely tinged with a bittersweet happiness. (582) Niet: "We'll be fine Lightning. This isn't a bad meeting at all." (582) Niet: Niet's tone is serious and quiet, oddly paternal really. (580) Ligier: "Do we now?" (580) Ligier: (..wrong handl)) (580) Leviathan: Do we now? (587) Ceylin: (( Haha. )) (587) Ceylin: (( I was so confused for a second there. )) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SUDDENLY, LIGIER.)) (582) Niet: ((OK, now Saxon and Ma-ha show up too, right?) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That would be the best deus ex machina.)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: (("I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU GUYS.")) (626) Danizelle: "I'm not doing this lilith, if you must at least make it swift. I'm not going to continue that sick fuck you called Husband's work." (582) Niet: "It's been a long time." Niet turns to face Leviathan and extends a hand. (587) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and crosses her arms, just preparing herself to beat the shit out of the two elder Lunars when the time inevitably comes. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you kill her, you're going to have to answer to me and Ma-Ha-Suchi, bitch." (582) Niet: "Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere. We have a lot to discuss." (580) Lilith: "I answer to no one" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll MAKE you answer to me." (626) Danizelle: "Lightning... Stop. Please." her voice is actually very quiet. ** (626) Danizelle gives Guei Ren a hard look. ** (580) Guei Ren: hm? (626) Danizelle: "I don't even know you, and you bring HER back to revisit old nightmares, and because she might kill us. I'll remember this, and you. Get lost, bitch. you've had your fun. Stick around and if I'm stuill standing at the end... You will not be." (580) Guei Ren: "tsk tsk tsk, we can't kill one another.. now angry lunars.. they can" (626) Danizelle: "What makes you think i give a shit about that prohibition? If you know me, you know who called me, and you know that I'll break every cherished trule you hide behind. You didn't bring witnesses who care about whether you live or die. your mistake." (580) Guei Ren: "But I have something that will make sure you NEVER attack me (580) Guei Ren: I have a metasorcerous phylaactery set to... send a cetain message if I die... (580) Guei Ren: Because I am sure you'd LOVE For him to know where you are and what you are ** (626) Danizelle smiles, very, very sweetly at guei Ren. She doesn't ask what that is but her posture is very difinitively defiant. "Then when the chips fall and all is said and done, I'll be rfree. You'll simply be dead." ** (582) Niet: Niet glances at Guei Ren. "Leviathan, she has a point. This woman stands in the way of my plans. Plans that will restore the sunken city, will put these traitorous bastards back in their ploace till the end of time, and will get back everything we've lost. If you would be so kind as to kill her?" (580) Guei Ren: "You're right, this conversation will be so much more fun with a sidereal along as well" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Don't you fucking dare!" (626) Danizelle: "You call Chejops and you damn both of your allies. he's been hunting them too. I doubt that Lilith or Leviathan would cherish the company of the man who made them fugitives. Call kejack, by all means. Kill yourself with us. i invite this." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not him, idiot, Saxon!" (626) Danizelle: "bring my husband, i'll let lilith stab me in the spine all night for one shot at his throat." (580) Leviathan: (Dice Niet) (626) Danizelle: Better yet. Why don't I call him? How about we bring an entire Sidereal assault squad? I'll be sure to give him your name too." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "ARRRGH." ** (626) Danizelle looks at Guei with barely-contained suicidal rage ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to put her hands over Dani's mouth (588) Lightning Without Thunder: . (582) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,6,2,1 = (3) Appearance 6+intimacy bonus+3 successes from excellency+5 conviction channel (587) Ceylin: (( Iiiiii need to sleep before I end up with a keyboard imprinted on my face. )) (587) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (587) Kel (exit): 00:48 ** (580) Leviathan turns to smash the woman who fades into the shadows ** ** (626) Danizelle hisses as the woman fades out. ** (582) Niet: ((She fails to win "my plans backfire less obviously than the ED" award.)) (580) Guei Ren: ((you have no idea what her plans are, too bad Danzi didn't let her burn some limit) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...good. She didn't summon that fuckface." (580) Lilith: "She is besides the point" (582) Niet: ((True.)) ** (626) Danizelle screws her face up, still angry. ((too bad I don't have limit right now, i think threatening to kill her in defiance of malfean laws and a willingness to kill everyone out of sheer spite would have been good as an act of villainy)) ** ** (626) Danizelle just slumps. ** (626) Danizelle: "What do you want Lilith?" (580) Lilith: "I don't know" (582) Niet: "It's good to see you again." (580) Leviathan: "You all have made your presence quite well known to the Pact" (582) Niet: "We seek allies." (580) Lilith: "By making two people extra crazy" (626) Danizelle: "I'd rather have left you alone than ram old memories down your throat, honestly." (580) Lilith: "Based on past situations with your circle that seems unlikely" ** (626) Danizelle snorts. ** (626) Danizelle: "I'm not them. I'm not him." (580) Lilith: "We'll see" (647) Shadell (enter): 01:04 ** (626) Danizelle sighs and sits down ** (647) Niet: "We did nothing but try to help Ma Ha Su-chi get back that which he'd lost." (647) Niet: "We've offered your greatest sorceress the very thing that would make her the equal of any lawgiver." (647) Niet: Arkadi pauses a moment, engulfing himself in shadows and taking on the shape of a much more austere, human looking man. (626) Danizelle: "You'll forgive me if I concentrate very hard on not doing what she is." (647) Niet: "Leviathan, now is the time to gain back what's been lost, to end the hiding and rise up. We can end this farce, these millenia of debacle and make things right again." (626) Danizelle: "I haven't been able to think of something to say to you that didn't remind me of Desus. And I hate that snake-oiled son of a bitch." (580) Leviathan: "The Dead don't come back" (647) Niet: Arkadi sighs. "No, they don't, not entirely. Which is all the more reason to go after these usurpers. We can make them feel what they inflicted on us, on you." ** (626) Danizelle just watches Lilith, then wanders over and sits down. ** (580) Leviathan: "You can't be what you are portraying" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks at Dani, then sits next to her. (580) Lilith: hmph (647) Niet: "I am, or at least the remnents. A bit of left-over that hasn't been tossed away yet. I'll probably be the other me the next time we meet. But that doesn't mean I can't take revenge, that I don't hate the bastards as much as you do." (580) Leviathan: "We've seen your work" (626) Danizelle: "I honestly don't know what could make up for the horrors you didn't deserve, Lilith. To an extent, a much lesser extent, I understand how you perobably feel." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning winces. (647) Arkadi: "Restoring first age cities, starting our empire, offering your greatest sorceress the Adamant circle, what of it?" (580) Lilith: "I don't want a leash" (580) Leviathan: "returning Ma to decendent madness" (647) Arkadi: "Giving Raksi the adamant circle bespeaks of a leash how?" (647) Arkadi: "We didn't make him crazy. We cured the scars the wyld had done to him. That's all we did." (626) Danizelle: "Then fly free. I can't be what you want, and i won't be Desus. I remember a villiage you came from. If it wasn't destroyed in the contagion, perhaps that would be a good place to start living without that yoke." (626) Danizelle: "Just a suggestion." (647) Arkadi: "Think of the glories of the first age when you ruled the seas, when everyone, everyone, bowed before us. The glory, the freedom, the luxury... her. Remember it. We can BRING that back! Or are you just going to hide under a rock and let it go unavenged?" ** (626) Danizelle gives Niet a somewhat disgusted look when she's not looking. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Brb, need to shower.)) (647) Arkadi: (Stunt?) (580) Lilith: (dos) (582) Shadell (exit): 01:32 (647) Arkadi: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,5,4,4,4 = (4) Appearance 6+intimacy bonus+3 successes from excellency+5 conviction channel (647) Arkadi: (13+whatever attacking through the lunar bond intimacy gives.) (580) Lilith: "You've already pocked your hands into things" ** (626) Danizelle chuckles wryly. ** (626) Danizelle: "Yes I have. And I've made some absolutely stunning messes. However, Silver Python lives because i didn't want her dead or mindfucked. Raksi... I never understood Raksi, in this life, or the memories of the last. But i do know that the Solars can't be allowed to run unchecked because I remember what that means, without the lovely rose-tinted blindfold of sunlight Desus used to convince himself that he was always right." (580) Lilith: "The actions of you and your friends speak diferently" (647) Arkadi: "Offering Raksi that which will equalize us all?" (626) Danizelle: "I never said I was the hero in this party Lilith."' (626) Danizelle: "I'll do what I have to do with the means available. it doesn't mean I've forgotten what he should have been." (647) Arkadi: "Making alliances with Ma-Ha Suchi, even though he's stronger than we are, giving him the very thing he wants. It's true that mistakes were made with Python, but those were mistakes made with an individual, not with the Silver Pact." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I return.)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares quietly at everyone in general. ** (580) Lilith circles Danzi ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get away from her." ** (626) Danizelle watches Lilith carefully ** (580) Lilith: *TWIN FACED HERO FORM ACTVATE* (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you bitch." ** (580) Lilith moves to push Danzi to the ground ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shoves Lilith away! (580) Lilith: "This is my right!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's your right as much as it was Desus' right!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "And how did you feel when THAT happened?!" (580) Lilith: "This is Justice" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you." Lightning drops her illusion. (626) Danizelle: "Desus is dead. You watched him die." (580) Lilith: "I heard the speach for leviathan.. there's a part of him in you" (626) Danizelle: "One that I would cheerfully excise if I could. Desus was the Ebon Dragon cloaked in a halo of light so that no one could see what a fucker he was. At least I'm more honest about it." (626) Danizelle: "I know what he did to you for the crime of loving him. It's the same thing my husband visited on me, could still easily visit on me were I not very intent on not seeing him again." (580) Lilith: "I deserve revenge" (626) Danizelle: "On a dead man. If I could give it to you I would cheerfully hand you what remains of him and let you annihilate him from creation. I have to live with the memories that sicken nme whenever I look at them too closely or close my eyes." ** (626) Danizelle snorts wryly. ** (626) Danizelle: "And thae fact that he makes me sick should say something." (580) Lilith: "you do nothing but offer words" (626) Danizelle: "I have nothing else Lilith. His soul is gone, passed through lethe. You know as well as i do that I'm not the same person. What would you have me do? embrace you, love you, tell you I'm better now and I'm so very sorry, and promise you it'll never happen again? I know his tricks, I know what words to say. Quite frankly i think I'd rather let you spear me than walk down that road." (580) Lilith: "let me make you suffer" (626) Danizelle: "How would that make you more than Desus, or my husband?" (580) Lilith: "it would be revenge" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning moves away. (626) Danizelle: "And here I was under the delusion that you were better than us. Do as you will Lilith, but leave it between you and me. No killing or torturing those near me. You have a desire to make someone suffer? Then take it up with me directly. I'm sure the Dragon will approve." (626) Danizelle: "Wouldn't be the first time I got to be the abused spouse. The face just changes from day to day." ** (580) Lilith moves to push her to the ground again ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does nothing. ** (626) Danizelle darts out of the way. ** (626) Danizelle: "But I never said I was just going to lie back and take it." ** (626) Danizelle sets herself, sliding her feet together in an odd posture, together, arms outstretched. "You should have gutted him the first time he struck you." ** ** (580) Lilith flips back melting into the ground ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what the fuck?" (580) Lilith: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (5) hide (580) Lilith: (Perception+awareness) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,2,2 = (2) (647) Arkadi: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,4,4,3 = (5) (626) Danizelle: "Stay out of this Lightning. She'll probably leave once she's had her fun. She just wants me." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine. YOu don't give a shit anyway." (580) Lilith: (Danzi perception+awareness) (647) Arkadi: Arkadi continues to stare at Leviathan. (580) Leviathan: "She has issures she needs to deal with" ** (626) Danizelle seems to pull inward getting ready to eat the pain that's about to come her way, knowing damn well she can't beat Lilith. she reaches down and puts her hands into the dirt as she waitches for the coming attack. ** (626) Danizelle: ((stunt)) (626) Danizelle: ((?)) (580) Lilith: (2) (626) Danizelle: `roll 8d10 (626) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,5,4,1,1 = (2) (626) Danizelle: ((no dice)) (580) Lilith: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) attack! (626) Danizelle: "Sorry Lightning. I can't beat her." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." ** (580) Lilith a blur of motion leaps from the shadows forming into a harpyesque figure who's talons reach out and rip out Danzi's tongue just as she begins to speak ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's blades appear in her hands as she lunges for the blur the instant she can see it, swinging in a wide arc to make sure she hits. ** (626) Danizelle screams, dropping the Loom-Snarling as the talons tear her tongue out, lashing out with all of her claws at the harpy-woman. ** (580) Lilith: (2) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((For who?)) (626) Danizelle: Shadow-spite on lilith, full-out (580) Lilith: ((both)) (626) Danizelle: so her DV is now -5 (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Meh. Activating 10-attack combo, 10 motes in excellency, using Searing Fist Attack.)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er, flurry, not combo.)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (13) (626) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,5,5,5,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (7) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (15) (626) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,4,3,3,1,1,1 = (7) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (13) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (8) (626) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3 = (6) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) (626) Danizelle: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,6,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (6) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (11) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (10) (626) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (2) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,6,6,6,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (9) (626) Danizelle: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,5,5,4,1 = (5) SLASH! (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (8) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (626) Danizelle: 9, 8, 8, 7, 2, 7 (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I think we need to roll some more dice.)) (626) Danizelle: ((AGREED)) (626) Danizelle: ((oops I forgot 3 dice. Oh well)) ** (580) Lilith body suroundsitself in moonsilver at the barage of strikes ** ** (626) Danizelle slithers back away from the Lunar, coughing and spitting blood, hissing at her. ** (580) Lilith: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,6,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) HIDE (580) Lilith: (perception+awareness) (647) Arkadi: Arkadi focuses for a second, and dozens of rocks, stones, small plants, etc. pull up and begin spinning around him, effectively granting him a good deal of cover. "Just in case" he notes toward Arkadi. (647) Arkadi: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,5,4,2,2 = (4) (626) Danizelle: ((Even with excellency I can't beat that roll)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Me, either.)) ** (626) Danizelle spits blood on the ground, again. ** (580) Lilith: nothing seemst o happnen for afew seconds then minutes ** (626) Danizelle finally gives it up, slithering over to a rock and putting her hand over her mouth, spitting up the tattered remnants of her tongue and using a heated blade on one of her tiger claws to stop the bleeding entirely, hissing in pain as she does so. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just looks stunned. (580) Lian: (..exalts don't bleed) (626) Danizelle: ((they do, it just stops quickly. Danzi's trained in medicine so she's mostly going through the motions. A bit shellshocked)) (580) Leviathan: "She's gone for now, probably" (626) Danizelle: ((YAAAAY, MUTE!)) ** (626) Danizelle coils up on herself, half-watching the others. ** (647) Arkadi: ((It isn't like Danzi can't make a certain genesis artifact for herself...) (647) Arkadi: "I see." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning chucks her swords into the mountainside, screaming. ** (626) Danizelle looks at lightning, somewhat less harshly and mouths something, and scowls ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning barely notices. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I fucking hate everything. I'm going back to Malfeas." ** (626) Danizelle throws a rock that clicks off the rocks at her feet, shaking her head. ** (647) Arkadi: ((Lightning doesn't find the idea of a mute lover attractive?)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "You assholes don't need me here anyway." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((They're not lovers anymore.)) ** (626) Danizelle hisses and then scratches something into the rock with her claws, then slithers near Niet, then points at the rock while looking at Lightning. ** (647) Arkadi: Arkadi looks at the rock for a moment. (626) Danizelle: (("Please don't go" is scratched into the rock)) (647) Arkadi: ((Lightning can read, can't she?)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes, but she's not looking.)) (647) Arkadi: Arkadi glances at Danizelle then at Leviathan for a few moments. (647) Arkadi: "Please don't go. is what it says." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what? Dani would never say 'please,' that's shit." ** (626) Danizelle just looks at Lightning not wanting to look and coils up on herself. She lets Niet do the talking, as disastrous as she considers that option ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "And she hates me, anyway. I fucked up." She wrenches her swords free from the rock. ** (626) Danizelle lies down completely when she hears that, just letting Niet Handle things. ** (647) Arkadi: "Read it yourself." (647) Arkadi: Arkadi points. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes over and crouches by the writing. "...you wrote that, or something." (647) Niet: Niet lets out a very loud 'eek' as the personality slowly subsides, and promptly returns to her previous Dragonblooded affect. (647) Niet: "Nope." (647) Niet: "Danzi's just a tsundere!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "What." ** (580) Leviathan takes this opertunity to depart ** (647) Niet: "Bye~!" Niet waves to the leaving lunar. ** (626) Danizelle leans back just enough to give Niet the finger with a webbed hand ** (647) Niet: "She acts tough and mean, but she's really a shy little princess who wants to give you lotsa hugs and kisses and stuff like that. She's just really shy!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning turns and stares at Danzi. (647) Niet: "You need to take the initiative in the relationship, be the one in charge about all the romantic stuff." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...that... sounds like it'll get me killed." (647) Niet: "See, that's what she like, wants you to think, because she's shy!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're not romantic, anyway. I fucked up." (647) Niet: "Right! And because she's a tsundere you need to take the initiative!" ** (626) Danizelle gives the Defiler three rude gestures up ** (647) Niet: "See, when she says "I hate you" It means 'I really want to forgive you but I'm too scared to do it.'" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...no, I don't think it does." (647) Niet: "Nah, she's been hurt so she's unable to tell you how she really feels." (647) Niet: "Danzi's a fiend, they're all compulsive liers!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "So are defilers!" (647) Niet: "Nope. SWLIHN only speaks the truth!" (647) Niet: "Look, listen to me Lightning, didn't you think Danizelle was cold and uncaring about the relationship?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...not really." (647) Niet: "Wasn't that the reason you slept with someone else?" (647) Niet: "Because you felt like she was betraying you, being unloving?" (647) Niet: "For a tsundere, that's because they're shy!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I... don't believe you." (580) Lian: (nah its because ma-hu-suchi has mastered "Infectious Motivation" as an STD based charm... thus LIghtning now as a motivation of "sleep with every Yozi") (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ahahaha)) (647) Niet: 1d12 => 8 = (8) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...Danzi, if she's right, tap on the ground three times." (647) Niet: "Come on Sparky, think about it. She said please. She really does want you around, she's just too scared to admit it openly." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "And if she's wrong punch her. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: " ** (626) Danizelle just looks up and gives niet a dirty look, taps the ground three times, and Punches the Defiler at the same time ** (580) Lian: (That's really the only reason I got for "I want to have sex with the Ebon Dragon") (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...damn fiends." (647) Niet: A shimmering, fluffy, pink heart made of essence appears to block the punch before shattering into thousands of tiny hearts. (647) Niet: "See, a tsundere can't be open and admit they're a tsundere, they have to try to hide it!" (647) Niet: "But they want to be more revealing, even as they're that shy!" (647) Niet: "So this is the answer of a true tsundere!" ** (626) Danizelle rolls her eyes at the shy part. ** ** (626) Danizelle gives Niet a calculating look ** (647) Niet: Niet, if Danzi were defending herself verbally here, would note that Danzi didn't make any comment about the "has trouble admitting feelings" part or the "Afraid to commit to relationships part". As nothing verbal was said, Niet settles for smiling cheerfully back at Danzi. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...whatever. I'm going to sleep." Lightning curls up on the ground. (647) Niet: "Of course I can help!" ** (626) Danizelle sighs, unable to scream at Niet or stop her from prattling on ** (647) Niet: "Since Danzi's afraid you'll betray her, we just make it so you won't betray her and she has no reason to be afraid!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not going to betray her. Shut your mouth, I'm trying to sleep." (647) Niet: "So what's wrong with proving that you won't betray her?" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can't prove shit." (647) Niet: "It'll be like totally all cute and romantic if you let me do it!" (647) Niet: "I have a way." (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine, then say it." (647) Niet: "Just close your eyes and think really, really hard about all those times you and Danzi hugged, or kissed, or talked to each other about your feelings!" ** (626) Danizelle interrupts the incipient PIM by grabbing the defiler by the ankles, dangling her upside-down and grabbing her with all arms, shaking her vigorously, much to her own satisfaction. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning closes two eyes, then opens them again as she catches sight of Dani brutalizing Niet. "...what the hell?" (647) Niet: "Just, focus!" (647) Niet: "She's being tsundere!" ** (626) Danizelle looks Niet in the eyes and hisses wordlessly and shakes her more. ** (626) Danizelle: ((So incidentally, what falls out of Niet's pockets?)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Obviously she doesn't like it, so no!" (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((500 condoms.)) (647) Niet: (A lot of notes about things.) (647) Niet: "She's being tsundere! They have to stop efforts like this!" (647) Niet: Niet speaks while being yanked and thrown around, doing her best to ignore the shaking. (580) Lian: (candy!) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs Dani and tries to get her to drop Niet. (647) Niet: "Just remember the feeling of her kiss, the way she held you. The way she helped you with all your stuff, the way she made you cuter!" (647) Niet: (Stunt?) ** (626) Danizelle tosses Niet away, hissing and blasting bolts of necrotic flame at the ground just in front of the Defiler as a very real warning. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning wraps all four arms around Dani and squeezes her. "...calm the fuck down..." (647) Niet: Niet does shut up this time. ** (626) Danizelle seems to lurch forward, half-screaming, half hissing at niet. ** ** (626) Danizelle does not, however break away from Lightning ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Dani, please. I didn't fall for... whatever she was doing." ** (626) Danizelle coils up around Lightning and glares at Niet in a way that screams "MINE! NO TOUCHY!" ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "...see, it's - you're touching me, what the hell?" (647) Niet: "D'awww." ** (626) Danizelle simply shakes her head at Lightning in a way that says "You're an idiot," in that oddly semi-amused way and simply pinches her lips closed with two fingers, silencing the source of 99% of lightning's troubles. ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: "Mmbp." Lightning squeezes her tight, smiling a little. (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I NEED SLEEPS)) ** (626) Danizelle drags Lightning over to a rock, unceremoniously pulls the scourge in her mlap and coils her up so she can't escape. ** ** (626) Danizelle watches niet like a hawk ** (588) Lightning Without Thunder: ((d'aw forever)) (588) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (588) Plaid (exit): 04:12 ** (626) Danizelle scratches "Your communication skills still need work." ** (647) Niet: Niet frowns. (647) Niet: "But Sparky got the idea perfectly!" ** (626) Danizelle wipes that away. ** (647) Niet: "Really though," Niet watches, making sure Lightning's asleep before continuing, "Sparky's like a pet, so you need to discipline her better!" ** (626) Danizelle gives Niet a VERY unimpressed look. "Don't feed me that. Try to use that particular ser of charms on her again and I feed tyou to Kimbery. There is a REASON I haven't tried to learn them, Little Dragon-chosen." ** (647) Niet: "You should teach her that you're the only one in charge and she shouldn't play with strangers~!" (647) Niet: "But I didn't actually do anything~!" ** (626) Danizelle communicates by writing words quickly and wiping them away, knowing full well Niet can follow the rapid writing ** ** (626) Danizelle scrawls "Lying by omission is still lying Niet, I see through it." ** (647) Niet: "And you should teach her better. You need to domesticate her if you don't want her to have strange problems." (647) Niet: ((No, Niet didn't actually try for it, the opportunity was there and she didn't exploit it.)) (626) Danizelle: ((the way she was leading her on, however... That one's pretty specific)) (647) Niet: ((Yeah, but Niet didn't go through with it.)) (626) Danizelle: "besides, you PIM her and I choke you" (647) Niet: ((IE: Could have rolled but didn't.)) (647) Niet: "I haven't yet, and I've known her for over a year now~!" (626) Danizelle: ((Danzi thinks niet was going to PIM Lightning)) (647) Niet: "How about a deal?" ** (626) Danizelle narrows her eyes ** (647) Niet: "I won't do that kind of stuff to her if you train her better! Show her you're in charge, that you're the mistress and she's the one who should listen~!" (647) Niet: "Don't be abusive or anything... Unless Sparky has that kind of hobby, but make her accept that she's the pet and you're the owner!" (626) Danizelle: "Did it ever occur to you that I prefer free will to perfect servile heirarchy?" (647) Niet: "No." (647) Niet: "But this doesn't have to be absolute obedience, just that you're the one in charge in the relationship!" (647) Niet: "Sparky's about as uncontrollable as they get, so a bit of domestication will help her~!" (626) Danizelle: "I work better when not everything behaves in predictable fashion." (647) Niet: "Just take her from mad dog to cute puppy~!" (647) Niet: "Both are, like, rambunctious but one knows not to do bad things. (626) Danizelle: "She's not a pet. Slaves are not fit mates for me. i prefer her free willed and dangerous." (647) Niet: "But completely free-willed?" (647) Niet: "More puppy than attack dog suits her better!" (647) Niet: "And it's more like that story I wrote~!" (626) Danizelle: "I'm not you Niet. i dio not think like you. I do not like the same things. Like your penchant for licorice. Watching you eat that stuff makes me ill." (647) Niet: "Nah, I've made nicer stuff, like a wyld shaped surgar that's five times as sweet!" ** (626) Danizelle gets a semi-horrified look. ** (647) Niet: "You should try it~!" (626) Danizelle: "Ew. I'm not fond of sweets to begin with." (626) Danizelle: "So. Details on your plans for this deathlord. Please." (647) Niet: "About what?" ** (626) Danizelle pops her knuckles. "Until you learn to communicate details to your plans I will continue running roughshod over them without apology. I cannot plan for what I am unaware of." ** (626) Danizelle: "Now. Deathlord, Po ghost, provit. Fill in the gaps." (626) Danizelle: *profit even* (647) Niet: "He wants to quit, so we let him come back to life, he gives us his abyssals, and we hopefully talk him into going yozi for more power." (647) Niet: "And then we get married~!" (626) Danizelle: "Ok that's fairly straightforward. Now detail wo. how do you plan to give him new life?" (647) Niet: "He needs the po soul, and that should satisfy the deal." (647) Niet: "He seems to have a method. Sabby was working on a way before she left." (626) Danizelle: "I already know a way." (647) Niet: "To bring the dead back to life?" (626) Danizelle: "Partially. Having the Hun and Po soul adds a new dimension. Usually Po sould facde after three days or become Hungry ghosts, so they're not generally a factor in my memories." (626) Danizelle: "Hun Soul used created a near-perfect replica, but not one that could become an exalt." (626) Danizelle: "Combining Hun, and Po and new body might have interesting effects." (647) Niet: "That's the plan." (626) Danizelle: "I can make a new body" (626) Danizelle: "Stable, without the uncertainty of wyld dhaping." (647) Niet: "It's not that hard." (647) Niet: "And wyld shaping isn't uncertain!" (626) Danizelle: "It's less certain than Genesis. the People of the Air and Sea can exalt. nothing shaped from the wyld has ever exalted." (626) Danizelle: "I am assuming you wish this one to be able to garner real power." (647) Niet: "Like, it's doable." (647) Niet: Niet twirls her hair, and sticks a stick of something surgary-looking and pink into her mouth. (626) Danizelle: "Wyld shaping isn't the answer to everything, or the solars would never have deigned to mine materiels for use." (647) Niet: "You use them to make wyld things real." (626) Danizelle: "Yes, that can be done, however... the body has to be real, birthed in creation for there to be even a glimmer of chance." (626) Danizelle: "otherwise you maky as well learn the spell to create an amalgam and use that on your sick little dead man once you stick him in a wyld-formed body. It's been tried your way before." (647) Niet: (Book and page?) (647) Niet: (I'd roll, but I tink Lian's gone.)) (626) Danizelle: ((Biomotonic replicant. No one in the first age had been able to replicate a dead person and have it exalt. Wyld shaped bodies have the downside of not being connected to the loom, hence... no destiny)) (626) Danizelle: "We'll need someone to fuse him to the loom in either case)) (647) Niet: ((Destiny's only important for sidereals. Infernal/Abyssal is "Hey that guy might be interesting. I wonder if his blue hair will turn black when I exalt him?" (626) Danizelle: ((a mortal has to have destiny 3+ to have a chance at exalting)0 (626) Danizelle: ((an abyssal has to be a mortal with high destiny for them to attract attention when they die, an infernal must be a candidate for solar or lunar exaltation anyway, etc.)) (647) Niet: ((Any heroic mortal can exalt. Deathlords can put it in anyone they want.)) (647) Niet: ((Regardless, I needz sleep.)) (626) Danizelle: ((later)) (647) Niet: ((Besides which, I'm almost sure Scroll of Heroes ignores that.)) (626) Danizelle: ((nope, SoH defines it in the destiny Background)) (647) Niet: ((Odd.)) (647) Niet: (Still one of the more questionable parts of a questionable book.) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights